The present invention relates to a multifunctional drawing and writing instrument, and more particularly to a combination of: reversible pen (two colors); an extendible ruler; and a compass.
Conventional writing and drawing instruments are generally separate. As you know, when one wants to do a drawing or write, they need to have the proper instruments. A drawing that would include circles and lines will generally require no less than three instruments. If a second color is desired, a fourth instrument would be needed.
Invariably a search would probably be made to find the necessary instruments required to perform the job. A search as such, could not only waste time, but also be frustrating. If a blue pen is desired, a blue pen is sought. If a black pen is then desired, a black pen is sought. Now a straight line is called for, so there is a search for a ruler. As the project continues, it comes time to draw arc and circles, so a compass must be found. Now that all the instruments are at hand, there is a pile on the table, taking up space and getting in the way. The cost of such a group of instruments may also be a consideration. For these reasons it is desirable to integrate several drawing implements, for ease of use and accessibility. With such an instrument, one can perform many functions with one instrument, whereas they would otherwise necessitate the use of many. They would not have to search for many instruments, only the one. They would not have the clutter of many instruments, only the convenience of the one at hand.